


Research

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's coming to stay with Dany for a few days before they start back at the factory, and Dany finds out something interesting about Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

Dany was heading to the airport to pick up Dan, they had a little bit of time between the winter break and being due back at the factory in Britain. The snow was everywhere and this winter had seemed much harsher than the last, not that it bothered him. Switzerland was still much warmer than Russia, but it hadn't stopped him needing a hat and gloves when he left this morning.

He had a sign with a heart drawn on it, he'd thought about writing honey badger, but it had seemed a little too much like what the fans would do for Dan, and he wanted something that they could laugh about on the drive home.

Dany didn't have to worry on that front though. Dan was dressed in board shorts and sleeveless tee, complete with flip-flops, _thongs_. Dany shrieked with laughter, startling the people around him but drawing Dan's attention without him having to get his sign out.

"Mate, you're going to freeze." Dany bumped shoulders with Dan, he really wanted to hug him, but it was such a public place, and Dany didn't trust himself not to let his hands or lips roam. So, it would have to wait until they were in the car, or better still, back home.

"I know, the flight attendant reminded me. I forgot it was winter here." Dan shrugged in a way that suggested it was no big deal, although Dany couldn't believe that he'd forgotten it was winter here, in less than a month.

Dany leaned in close, keeping his voice low, "I'll just have to keep you warm."

The drive back to Dany's place hadn't taken too long, the heater was turned up to max for the whole journey and Dan, to his credit, didn't shiver too much. Although he had Dany's jacket draped over his shoulders, and a blanket over his legs.

Once they were home, Dan wasted no time in making up for the weeks apart, all talk of going out for dinner was forgotten about and they ended the night curled up in each other's arms, content to have the one that they loved close by.

*

The next morning Dan woke up to find that Dany was already awake and in the kitchen trying to get his caffeine fix. Dan blew Dany a kiss, which he caught and stuffed into the coffee bean grinder before switching it on.

"You really are a grumpy bunny without your coffee." Dan curled in behind Dany, kissing the side of his neck as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"Yes," Dany worked away to make the coffee, he didn't mean to be grumpy in the morning, he just needed a little time, and a little caffeine boost before he felt like being sociable, even with Dan.

The smell of the coffee brewing was enough to rouse him into giving Dan a good morning kiss, and he poured it into two cups, scurrying towards the sofa, where a couple of blankets were crumpled up at one end, from when Dany had lay out yesterday reading his books.

Which is what he intended to do today, a lazy day sprawled out on the sofa, reading while Dan curled up beside him, playing video games. Dany got comfy under the blankets, fidgeting until he was sprawled out over Dan, nestled between his legs, ready to read.

Dany had read one paragraph when Dan started to fidget, Dany made a grumpy sighing sound before wriggling to get comfy again, and going back to his book.

"What are you reading?" Dan moved so that Dany had to sit up, and he gave Dan the death glare. But it didn't last long, Dan only had to smile and Dany was smiling too.

"Fifty Shades of Grey." Dany saw the shock on Dan's face and hoped that it would be enough to let him go back to his book, but he was wrong.

"Ugh, why would you read that?"

"You don't read anything." Dany raised an eyebrow, but Dan didn't laugh.

"You know it's not like that. Right?"

"I don't care if you read or not." Dany tried to snuggle back in but Dan was sitting so that he couldn't lie out.

"I meant the BDSM, mate."

That caught Dany's attention. Did Dan have a kinky side? Had he missed it? Dan was the only person he'd ever been with, and he'd never thought of asking if he wanted more. In fact, he didn't really have any idea that there was more.

Dany sighed, he'd only read the book because of all the fuss about it, although he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I wouldn't know." Dany didn't really like what he'd read so far, but some of the things had intrigued him, the whole pleasure mixed with pain idea. Those things had made an impression on his mind.

"You know this is an abusive relationship? There's no trust." Dan held him tighter, let him snuggle in. "That's not what BDSM is."

"I only read it to see what everyone was talking about." Dany felt unsure about what to say, if he told Dan that he was intrigued by it would he judge him? Or did he have the same fantasies? Dany fidgeted with the cord on Dan's hoodie, wondering what he should say, if he should say something. "Anyway, how would you know what BDSM is _really_ like?"

"I've done a lot of research." Dan's smile widened when he said research.

Dany's eyebrows shot up and he was sure that his eyes were black with arousal. "Research?"

"Want to watch some movies with me?" Just from Dan's cheeky grin, Dany was sure he knew what kind of movies he was referring to.

"Sure." Dany licked his lips, an impulsive reflex and Dan went to grab his laptop from his bag.

Dan sat back down next to Dany, and Dany sat on over his lap, making sure that they were as close as possible. Dany watched as Dan clicked through what seemed like an endless number of folders before arriving at one lone folder titled 'New Folder', and Dany's whole body shivered with anticipation.

He hit play and Dany wasn't sure what to expect, but a scrawny guy in leather wasn't it. "He looks like a vampire Spartan."

Dan laughed, pausing the video before staring at Dany as if to say, _are you sure?_ Dany nodded, and Dan let the video play.

They watched together in fascination, sorting the little clips and photos into three folders – yes, no, maybe. It would be handy for when they made their list of things that they would like to try.

By the end of their 'movies', Dany was squirming, but there was one thing that he really wanted to know.

"So have you ever tried it with anyone?" Dany could feel a little surge of jealousy welling up inside him, he still felt insecure about his lack of experience.

"No, but I'd like to try it with you."

"Ditto."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
